You Dont Know Your Beautiful
by thebloodlust23
Summary: STEREK SONG FIC. THING'S HAVE GOTTEN PRETTY BORING IN BEACON HILL'S SINCE NO ONE HAS BOTHERED TO ATTACK OR CAUSE TROUBLE SO THE GUYS DECIDED TO FORM A BAND. TONIGHT IS THERE FIRST BIG GIG AND DEREK HAS SOMETHING TO SAY TO HIS BOYFRIEND. THIS IS MY FIRST SONG FIC PLEASE BE GENTILE.
1. The gig and the proposal

You Don't Know You're Beautiful

Sterek Song Fic

Band: One Direction

Song: What Makes You Beautiful

Disclaimer: I own nothing the Teen Wolf characters or the song "What Makes You Beautiful" sung by One Direction.

A/N: As of now this is a one shot but with me you can never tell, so I may continue. Depending on the feedback I get and if I feel like it needs to be continued.

A/N 2: Slight AU. Scott, Derek and Jackson are still werewolves but they aren't in danger. I came up with this one day while listening to the song and thought it would be perfect for a Sterek Fanfic. I hope you all like it, read, review and please comment.

A/N 3: For those of you who would like to listen to the song here is a link: watch?v=VpnuubCJjCU

Warning: This is a gay male/male pairing story if you don't like that then please leave. I don't want flames or anything of that nature.

Derek looked into the crowd and saw his boyfriend and it was obvious he was feeling uncomfortable because of all the people but he had to hear what Derek was about to say… Or sing in this case because Derek knew it would be good for him. His band Alpha and the Omega's were pumped and ready for their first big gig since they got out of their garage phase. Derek tuned his guitar, Scott checked his bass guitar, Jackson adjusted his drum's and made sure they were tight so they wouldn't fall off and Danny checked his keyboard to make sure no keys were sticking. Everything looked to be in tip top shape. Derek taped the microphone and every one fell silent and looked up at the hunky lead.

"Ok, how is every one doing tonight?" Every one cheered and clapped loudly and showed there enthusiasm.

"That is great to hear because we are nervous as hell, but we are still gonna rock this joint. Now I know most bands get everyone rocking to start off but we are gonna do something different, I have a special song that I want to sing to someone very special to me. So Stiles baby this one is for you."

Stiles looked up and a small smile lit up his face Derek smiled to himself and the band started playing.

"You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Don't need make up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you"

Derek saw his boyfriend smile softly to himself. He walked off stage and up to his boyfriend as he continued.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

Oh Oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That what makes you beautiful"

Stiles was speechless he couldn't breathe or think had he been talking to Derek right now he wouldn't have been able to say a word he stood bolted to the ground as Derek quickly placed a kiss on his cheek. He then turned and walked back up on stage as he continued singing and playing.

"So c-come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a song

I don't know why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your eyes"

Derek saw Stiles look away and thought to himself 'oh the irony' as he continued.

"Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Derek left the stage again and walked to Stiles determined to make his point by the end of the song walking he sang.

"Nana Nana Nana Nana

Nana Nana Nana Nana

Nana Nana Nana Nana"

He reach Stiles and as softly as he could he placed his hand on Stiles cheek as the heat in Derek's hand radiated throughout Stiles body and the electricity was burning his face he sang as beautifully and softly as he could looking deep into Stile's eyes.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

Oh Oh

You don't know you're beautiful"

Tears started rolling down Stile's face because the message finally had gotten through to him, he may have been a mere human but that is why Derek loved him, that is what made him special and that's what made him beautiful. Derek removed his hand returned to the stage singing.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh Oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful"

The last word's rang through the amps as Derek finished the song. The crowd yelled and screamed and cheered as loud as possible and Stiles clapped and wiped the tear from his eyes.

"Stiles Stilinsky. I love you baby and not a force on this earth isn't going to change that come up here for a second would you."

Stiles looked around and made his way on stage and stood in front of Derek and the two stared deeply into each others eye's until Derek finally spoke again.

"I know we have only been dating for a year but I never want that year to end and there is only one way I can think of where that will never happen." He took his guitar off, handed it to Scott and got down on one knee saying.

"Stiles Stilinski I love you and I would be the happiest man in the world if you became my husband so we could spend the rest of our lives together. So, will you marry me?"

The whole room was silent nobody spoke they looked and waited in awe for the response, the silence was creepy and a pin could be heard dropping from a mile away. Stiles couldn't move, couldn't speak all he could do was stare at Derek. And then he heard a woman's voice remarkably similar to his mother's the voice said.

"Say something"

"Yes…yes… yes yes yes a billion million times yes. Oh my god, Derek yes, I love you. "

Derek took Stiles' hand and placed a ring on his finger the ring was silver with small golden threads wove into the metal in a Celtic looking pattern in the center was a sapphire diamond with three smaller regular diamonds on both sides of the ring. Derek kissed Stiles passionately and Stiles returned to the crowed and received a bunch of congratulations as the night pressed on. He let loose and started having fun and danced with Lydia, Jackson's girlfriend and Alison, Scott's girlfriend and a few of his other friends that weren't in Alpha and The Omega's.

====================TEEN WOLF==========================

The concert finished, Stiles and Derek returned to the Hale house that was now completely renovated and completely livable. Derek carried Stiles into the house bridal style and sat his guitar and Stiles down once they got in the doorway. Stiles looked at Derek.

"I love you, Derek"

"I love you too, Stiles"

They kissed as passionately as two souls possibly could and melted into one another. As Derek again picked up Stiles and carried him to their bedroom.

THE END


	2. Closer

A/N THIS IS THE SECOND PART IN YOU DONT KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL. THIS IS A MALE/MALE PAIRING STEREK FIC IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MALE ON MALE PAIRINGS OR ARENT A FAN OF STEREK THEN PLEASE GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO READ.

A/N2 THERE IS A LOT AND I MEAN A LOT OF STEREK SEX IN THIS CHAPTER SOME OF IT SWEET SOME OF IT DRIPPING WITH SMUTTINESS JUST A FAIR WARNING IF GAY SEX ISNT YOU THING THEN TURN BACK NOW. ALSO STILES DOES TOP IN THIS BUT DEREK DOES AS WELL.

A/N5 TO ALL WHO ARE LEFT PLEASE READ AND ENJOY WOULD LOVE REVIWS AND FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS. MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE EVEN MORE.

Once inside the bedroom Stiles warm chocolate eyes were already hazed over with lust at what was to come. He and Derek had just got home from his band's first big gig. Were at the beginning of the show Derek had proposed to him. And in the foyer when they had first gotten home he and Derek had shared a kiss beyond any two people could possibly share. And then Derek had carried him upstairs to their bedroom. Pinned against the wall in the hall way Derek took Stiles lips again and they melted together in passion. Stiles can never get enough of Derek's masculine taste. He was so invested in the passion of this moment that his hands felt like they weren't even attached to his body. One was on Derek's hip and the other was plastered to Derek's chest. He never wanted to let go in perpetual fear that this him being with and now engaged to Derek Hale was a dream. Derek Carried Stile's into the huge master bedroom Derek Laid Stiles on the bed and began the preparations. Stiles hated this part he had to wait for Derek to get the room ready for their love making before he could touch Derek again. He tried to take his mind off of what was to come and looked out the big bay windows in the room where outside the telltale signs of a storm were beginning to rear their ugly heads. Thick fog had descended on Beacon Hill's. The soft clouds that were blanketing the sky had become dark and full of rain blocking out the moon completely. Inside Derek his wolf howled in desperation for the return of its powerful beams. And the invigoration that his wolf felt from its power Derek however ignored his wolfs cry's and continued Lighting various candles so the room would have the romantic feeling he and Stiles both liked. He got everything ready turned on some background music and went over to Stiles pulling him out of his reverie by climbing on the bed behind him and wrapping his pythons around Stiles waist pulling him out of his thoughts. Stiles sighed content at finally getting the contact he was craving.

"Derek, you have no idea how much I love being in your arms. Or just being with you in general"

"I'm pretty sure I do." He said in a soft tone. He tightened his grip on Stiles waist and kissed his neck and then suckled at his earlobe making Stiles shiver. He then began messaging his shoulder's the friction his shirt was creating against his skin was unbearable.

"Shirt…Off…" Mustered Stiles Derek complied and pulled of Stiles shirt and tossed it on the floor below. Over in his bedside table he reached into the drawer and among the items were a few small bottles of body oils Not looking Derek got one and opened it the strong smell filled the room and Derek automatically knew it was the one labeled "Blue moon body oil tonight" Derek said. Derek poured the dark blue liquid onto his hands and began rubbing stiles down his large hand kneaded stiles shoulders he moaned at the forceful gentleness Derek's touch held. Once Derek had finished with his back Stiles laid down on the bed and Derek began the assault on Stiles chest he rubbed and kneaded his pecks glided down to his stomach and then back up to his pecks once there he rubbed his thumbs over stiles nipples making each one hard. He leaned down over stiles kissing him softly and dipping his tongue into stiles mouth tasting him deeply. Derek reached down and undid stiles pants button then guided the zipper down and finally got stiles free of his wretched pants where his bulge could clearly be seen in his white briefs. Stiles got on his knees and began to kiss Derek more running his hands through Derek's perfectly mussed hair then letting them sink to the beginning of Derek's shirt. He grabbed the shirt and pulled it over Derek's head and there it was Derek's ivory body glistening with sweat. Stiles hungry for Derek attacked kissing his chest and rubbing his hand all over Derek's hardened abs while the other was latched onto his back. He licked at Derek's nipples tasting his sweet essence and making each bud slightly hard and then to get a bit kinky He bit it gently making Derek literally howl out for more. He bit licked and sucked at each of Derek's buds until they were at full attention He laid Derek down on his stomach and traced his tattoo with his fingers he loved it then he traced it again with his tongue which made Derek elicit a load moan. Stiles got off the bed and rummaged through Derek's drawer for another one of the many oil's Derek had. He found the one he was looking for aptly named Hypnotic Poison because that's what Derek was to Stiles .A hypnotic poison that he couldn't get enough of. He laid Derek down on his stomach and poured some of the liquid on Derek's back he rubbed and kneaded as hard as he could hoping to give Derek the same kind of pleasure he had given to him. He earned a few pleasurable moans from Derek. Getting him to protrude even more through his briefs. He turned Derek over again and assaulted his chest again kissing and licking all over. Stiles then made Derek stand he wanted Derek out of his pants to be as cloth less as he was. He popped the button open on Derek's tight black jeans and guided the zipper down. And his jeans fell to the ground and Derek's arousal like stiles was pulsing in his black boxer briefs. Derek climbed back onto Stiles now that they were both slicked up with oil their bodies were touching and gliding with each other. And it felt so right to both of them. Stile's kissed Derek deeply and melded his hands together with Derek's chest. Outside the storm was in full swing powerful wind blew and rain was falling hard. Back inside the boys were in full swing as well rolling around and feeling each other up. Derek had an arm around Stiles back holding him in place while the other was palming him through his Briefs. Derek kissed and sucked a mark onto Stiles neck and moved down kissing and licking at his chest he moved farther down and dipped his tongue into stiles navel which Derek was rewarded with by a light moan from his love. Derek wanted Stiles naked so he pulled the fabric containing Stiles cock down out sprung stiles 8 inch dick. He sucked on his balls making Stiles moan for more he licked each one generously. He started at the base of Stiles dick and slowly went up the shaft making stiles shutter. Up and down he went causing Stiles to go mad finally after what felt like an eternity Derek finally took stiles in his mouth completely all the way down to the base burying his nose in stiles bush it smelled sweetly of him and make Derek want to smile. He went up and down taking Stiles in completely bringing him closer and closer to release.

"Derek if you don't stop I'm gonna I'm gonna oh god Derek I'm gonna cum"

Derek kept stiles in his mouth and kept sucking him harder and harder until stiles yelled out his name. As the essence of stiles flooded Derek's mouth Derek swallowed him down quickly not wasting a single drop. He released Stiles from his mouth and went up Stiles midsection slowly placing carefully placed kisses up stiles body to his lips where he placed a loving and passionate kiss. Derek's body was on top of Stiles their chests pressed together. One of stiles arms wrapped around Derek's back while his other grabbed onto Derek's butt. He pressed his lips to Derek's.

"I'm…So happy…" He said in between sobs.

"I'm happy too. Happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with the man I love." He placed a soft and gentile kiss on stiles forehead. Stiles face was called forward and he met Derek's soft lips. They kissed and stiles tightened his grip on Derek's back. Stiles kept kissing Derek on his neck his cheek on his lips anywhere his lips cold make contact with in this position. They stopped a moment too breathe. And looked at each other deeply Stiles felt it they were looking into each other's souls. It lasted only a brief moment which felt like an eternity to both of them. All that could be heard was their breath mixing with the others they kissed again and Derek let go of Stiles. Derek turned on the bed pulled his black boxer briefs down over his ass revealing Derek's perfect round and firm butt to Stiles. Derek's ass was facing stiles. He knew what Derek wanted and he was about to get it. Stiles Got on his knees and moved closer to Derek the smell emanating from the certain spot of the wolf was intoxicating to Stiles. He moved closer and he inhaled the beautiful smell. Then he attacked. He traced the outer ring of Derek's hole with his tongue he tasted the sweetness of Derek's most sacred of spots reserved for him and him alone. He lapped and lapped at Derek's hole. Once softened Stiles plunged his tongue right past Derek's outer ring directly into him making Derek Growl a deep and feral growl of pure ecstasy. Stiles tongue traced Derek's inner walls tasted him deeply.

"Deeper" Derek muttered and Stiles complied his tongue diving deeper and deeper into Derek's ass. Stiles worked Derek's hole for a while before he looked on the bed and noticed a small pool of liquid below Derek's throbbing ten inch dick. He made Derek turn and his suspicions were confirmed Derek was leaking heavily. And stiles had to taste. He grabbed Derek's stiff rod in his hand and began to move up and down. Derek was already pretty slicked up by his pre cum so the process was simple he stroked Derek making him impossibly harder. And making him throb even more Stiles put the tip of his tongue to the head of his loves cock and swirled his tongue around the head. Derek tasted sweet and earthy and stiles fed generously. Finally after what felt like an eternity to Derek stiles wend down on him. He couldn't get him all in at first but after a few minutes of going up and down getting a little deeper each time down he had finally had all of Derek inside of his throat. He went up and down one final time and buried his nose deep in Derek's pubes before coming back up. He turned Derek back around and once again attacked his ass. He reached over in Derek's drawer and found the bottle of liquid he was searching for. He squirted a nice amount onto his hand and coated himself and moved closer. Derek growled at the feeling of Stiles tip slightly protruding him. Stiles eased forward and the heat was unbearably intense. He went deeper and deeper never stopping because he knew Derek's limits what very few he had. After completely inside the heat was insane. He couldn't take it any more so he moved. Out completely and then Slammed back in ramming directly into Derek's Prostate. Derek's eyes flashed Blue and he howled loudly and then as if the moon heard him she revealed her beauty. The raid had yet to let up but the clouds had grew less ominous and returned to faintly covering the sky the storm still raged thunder and lightning had joined this symphony of nature as Derek's howl continued to echo. The moon visible again shinned in bright beams of light. As stiles once again repeated his motion Derek's wolf longed to come out but he held back. And stiles continued a few minutes later stiles felt the tightening inside him and he withdrew himself out of Derek relived to be free of the heat as he released all over Derek's back. He turned around laid stiles back down as he climbed over him again. He captured his lips.

"I love you. Stiles."

"I love you too so much." The smell of the body oil sweat and sex filled the room it was intoxicating taking a deep breath Stiles sighed. He got up and turned stiles over to lay on his stomach He traced the small of his back with his finger and stiles shivered. He hoisted stiles butt off of the bed. And without letting stiles prepare plunged his tongue deeply into him he had never tasted anything better. His lover was so delicious he ravaged stiles hole eating him out fiercely. Derek grabbed stiles feet and spread his legs for him as well as pulled him closer. He reached over and retrieved the bottle Stiles had before. He popped it open and coated himself and stiles nicely. He leaned down and captured his lips. As stiles was wrapped is Derek's tender kiss he eased in stiles breath hitched and he went in farter. Completely sheathed he let stiles adjust before he moved slowly pulling himself out and then inching back in. Stiles couldn't take it he moved his ass the best he could and got Derek back inside of him. Derek knew he was ready and began moving faster. He went fast and hard. Stiles was moaning loudly he was so thankful Derek didn't have any neighbors.

"Oh..yea… uhn uhn uhn ah. Ahhhh" Derek continued. He slammed into stiles ramming his prostate Stiles yelled.

"Oh god Derek. Do that again." He did and stiles almost went blind at the pleasure. Suddenly Derek felt the familiar tighten. Stiles felt himself tighten as well. The next few second are hard to tell because it happened so quickly. Derek started ramming stiles as he tightened around his cock. One hard and final push and it all happened. A loud clap of thunder rattled the house lightning Lit up the sky and the bedroom which was already lit with candles and moon light was almost impossibly bright. The windows Blew open wind and rain came pouring in covering stiles and Derek as they rode out this intense orgasam. The candles were all blew out. Derek's eyes turned blue he growled and howled at the same time as Stiles yelled at the top of his lungs. As his seed covered his chest and Derek's filled stiles. As the last song on the cd Derek had put into his stereo closed. As soon as the incurable crescendo finished everything else went peaceful. The only sound heard was Derek falling slowly over stiles. And all was quite. A few moments later after he regained a little of his strength he look into stiles eyes and kissed him deeply. And they again melted together. A few moments later released. And with no words spoken Derek got up and went out of the bed room to some clean sheets and pillow cases. Stiles got up and grabbed himself a pair of clean briefs and headed to the bathroom. Seeing the hale manor before you would never think that after all the damage it could look like it did now the bath room attached to Stiles and Derek's bedroom was state of the art. As stiles climbed into the big shower he heard Derek rustling around outside the bathroom. Probably remaking the bed and f mopping up the water. The hot water rattled him from his thoughts as his mind soothed along with his tense body. He then felt a pair of big arms hug around his waist and kiss his neck.

"That was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced in my life and the fact that it was with you was indescribable."

"All I can say is that it was magic. Because it was with you."

"God I love you so much stiles."

"I love you too."

Derek kissed him again and again. And each time was better than the last. He grabbed the body wash and cleaned both himself and stiles generously making sure they were both clean. He messaged stiles shoulders again and loosed up his body. He washed stiles hair for him too. Stiles got out of the shower and left Derek in so he could relax himself a bit he dried off and put on his briefs and went back into the bedroom and was shocked the bedroom looked completely normal like nothing had happened. Stiles was a little taken a back but in a world of werewolves that can die and come back hunter's and lord only knows what else Stiles didn't linger on it. He would contemplate it later. The only light was a few large cucumber melon by the smell of it candles. That gave the room a soft warm glow. Stiles climbed into the soft and freshly made bed and reveled in the smell of cumber melon candles and soft clean linen. A few minutes later he was on sleeps doorsteps as he felt Derek settle in next to him.

"I hope I didn't wake you." Derek said calmly.

"You didn't… I love you."

"I love you too and I always will you are my soul. My life and i couldn't even bare the thought of not being with you." He leaned of kissed stiles cheek. "I love you so much." He wrapped an arm around stiles and slowly let himself fall into the abyss of sleep. Just as Stiles was about to follow the same ethereal voice that sounded so strangely like his mother's the one he had heard at the concert earlier whispered slightly.

"Congratulations"


End file.
